


Of Rooftops and Romance

by cecilysmith



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilysmith/pseuds/cecilysmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was inspired by Rooftop of Romolos by Motel Raphael.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Of Rooftops and Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Rooftop of Romolos by Motel Raphael.

Wanda giggled, somewhat tipsy. Tony's charity functions always ended like this, at one point or another. It was early evening and everyone (who was able to get drunk) was already muddled. 

Wanda was leaning on Vision's arm, laughing at Rhodey's, 'Boom, you lookin' for this?' story, even though she'd heard it a hundred times. Vision and Natasha laughed indulgently, Vision grinning at Wanda's goofy demeanor.

Vision laughed when Wanda pulled him out onto the dance floor, but shook his head."I don't dance, love." He reminded her, shaking his head when she kept pulling. Wanda sighed.

"Come on, darling. Have some fun." She offered him the drink she was holding. "Live a little, Vizh."

"I don't think I can get drunk, Wanda." Vision said, pushing away the drink.

She tilted her head. "You've never tried to, Vision." He finally accepted. "Bottoms up!" She hissed playfully. After he'd downed the drink, he let himself be pulled onto the dance floor. Wanda guided him. He followed her fluid movements, graceful even in her slight intoxication. 

"I... see the appeal." He murmured when Wanda took his hands and closed her eyes. She seemed to let the music guide her. Vision watched her with unabashed fascination. She suddenly opened her eyes, smiling. "Let's go to the bar. I wanna see if you start spitting out binary code when you're drunk."

"I don't think that's possible-"

"Shhh, come on." She cut him off, dragging him through the crowd. Vision would most defintely have lost her by now, if she hadn't been holding his hand like it was the most important thing in the world.

"Two apple martinis." Wanda said as soon as they reached the counter. The bartender nodded and went to it, while Wanda sat on one of the barstools. "Having fun?" She asked, licking her lips. 

"Yes." he admitted, playing with the myriad of rings on her fingers. She laughed, swatting his hand away playfully. "You wanna add another ring on there?" She said jokingly.

"It's all I dream of." He shot back, laughing. Neither of them payed much attention to the seriousness of it, but then, nothing really mattered except what was happening now. 

The bartender arrived with the martinis. Wanda smirked. "Cheers." They knocked glasses, sending the liqiud sloshing. 

After finishig the drinks, which Vision had to admit were good, Wanda dragged him back to dancing. It was a slow song. This, Vision could handle. It was a little swaying back and forth, very simple.

Well, he thought it would be.

Wanda took his hands and began guiding him through some complicated steps. "It's a dance from Sokovia." The explained. "My mother taught me." Her face saddened a little.

"Shh." He urged her, letting her take him through the dance. He soon got the hang of it, and actually began to enjoy himself. He and Wanda were smiling, and it was only as the last few notes of the song played out he realized that the rest of the crowd had cleared to watch them.

Vision wasn't even a little embarrassed.

"Another drink?" He suggested, tilting his head. She nodded.

It wasn't very long until Vision led Wanda to the roof. The sun was just setting, only a few drops of light visible over the New York skyline. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Wanda sighed. 

Vision nodded. "It truly is."

They sat in a companionable silence for a while, until Vision said quietly, "Wanda."

"Yes?" She replied, looking at him with curious red eyes.

"I love you." He whispered.

Wanda thought for a moment. "I love you too, Vizh." She seemed unsure.

"What's wrong?" Vision demanded worriedly. 

She blinked and then after a moment's hesiation, blurted out, "Marry me."

"Marry you?" Was all he could say, taking too long to process in his intoxication.

She nodded. "Marry me, Vision. I love you, so, so much and I want to see you every day of my life and I want to wake up beside you every morning and I want to fall into your arms after every mission." She took a deep breath and stared at him for another second before adding, "I didn't think about this at all and I'm drunk and- but I know I'll still want it tomorrow and the next day and the next day until I meet you at the altar."

Vision blinked. "You're drunk." He said, very overwhelmed.

"I'm drunk." Her voice was uncertain.

"I'm drunk, too." He said. "I think that it's a great idea." He took a string, seemingly out of nowhere, and tied it with fumbling fingers around her ring finger. 

"I think a winter wedding would be nice." She murmured, leaning against his chest as the last rays of light disappeared over the horizon.

He pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. "Anything you want."

She sat up. "Stop doing that lovey thing. We actually have a wedding to plan." Her words blended together a little.

He grinned. "I think autumn would be better."

She laughed. "Let's go back down." She suggested. Her face turned playful."Can't wait to show off my new fiancee!"

"I'll regret this in the morning." He groaned, but he had a huge smile on his face.

Wanda giggled. "Not after tonight." She said with a smirk.

He scoffed. "Come on, _fiancee_." 

She rolled her eyes. "Just come on." She hissed. "Have you tried whiskey?"

"No, but I have a feeling I'm about to."

"I love you."

"And I you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> not edited at all because I'm lazy, please point out errors.


End file.
